Sick Mind
by Vero Vortex
Summary: El proyecto Psycho se desarrolló con la idea de crear asesinos consumados, los cuales resistirían cualquier clase de tortura, tendrían los sentidos hiperdesarrollados y la agudeza y letalidad de un escorpión negro. Estos asesinos serían los guardias personales de los hijos de familias seleccionadas. Fic Multipairing y con Gilbert picado por una hormiga en el...
1. Veneno

_**Dedicado**_**: **_Con mucho cariño a mi paciente J.C, la persona que siempre me da qué pensar y a todas las chicas y chicos del grupo Global Mpreg, que me crean traumas adultiles xD. _

_Agradecimientos: A Prongs, Danny y Solitudely que lo leyron primero. Las quiero T.T/_

_**Warning!**__: Este fic contiene Yaoi, Lemon, 2P Vs personajes originales, Gore, trastornos mentales (disociativo o de múltiple personalidad), asesinatos, genocidios, descripciones demasiado gráficas y Gilbert en pantimedias (?) además de ser AU. _

_**Género**__: Suspenso, Romance, Humor, Angst, drama… algo más debe salir. _

* * *

_**Parejas en este fic:** _

_USA x UK / Alemania x Italia / España x Italia del Sur / Suecia x Finlandia / Rusia x China / Prusia x Austria/ Grecia x Japón / Dinamarca x Noruega / Noruega x Islandia / Francia x Canadá / Lituania x Polonia / Sealand x Letonia_

_Pueden salir algunas más, algo crack que den por resultado tensiones sexuales (gracias por la ayuda Kenia-san :D) seh, entiendase: nada raro que encuentren FrUK o similares -que Arthur es violable por naturaleza D:- entre otros. _

* * *

**********[×] **Sick Mind ******[×]**

_Capítulo #1_

**[ Veneno ****]**

_Se inyecta, corroe y mata en segundos.  
Pseudónimo de la locura. _

* * *

**[****†****] ****EL TIERNO BESO DE LA ORUGA ****[****†****] **

Tenía 8 años cuando conocí a Alfred F. Jones. Fue en la nueva escuela a la que me enviaron como nuevo pupilo interno. Recuerdo que cuando llegué, pensé que él era un niño extraño, de esos que no te tienta llevar por amigo, pero sí tenía algo que me llamaba la atención. Le gustaba pasarse horas enteras observando animales y dibujándolos. Aunque yo estaba en la edad de "complejo de Edipo" ya estaba más que enamorado de él, y sin conocerlo. No guardo recuerdos anteriores a ese episodio, y me duele la cabeza si lo intento, así que mejor lo dejo reprimido.

-Hola, yo soy Arthur.- saludé mientras mi padre adoptivo llenaba los papeles. Nueva Hampshire sería mi hogar ahora. Alfred me miró y tomó mi mano, sin preguntar, llevándome hacia un arbusto y apuntando dos escarabajos en este. Yo no lo sabía, pero él me estaba esperando.

Un dato: él temía a los bichos. Luego me confesó que de pequeño lo había picado una abeja y quedó con el miedo. Le prometí que nunca más le pasaría eso, que yo le cuidaría. No me había dado cuenta que el calor de la mano de Alfred reemplazó casi por completo el frío que sentía.

Al día siguiente busqué una oruga. Saqué al pobre insecto de una piedra y lo dejé paseando sobre la palma de mi mano, extendiendo la otra a Alfred.

-Dame tu mano. – le dije.

-No, Arthur…- usaba la mirada coqueta y manipuladora de los niños cuando no quieren hacer algo.- Ese bicho me da miedo.

-Alfred… no va a lastimarte. No pica, no tiene tenazas ni aguijón. _**No tiene veneno**__._ Confía en mí.

Temblando de miedo, alargó la mano y dejé al bicho sobre esta. La oruga paseaba feliz en la mano de mi pequeño amigo, provocándole cosquillas. Me reí cuando noté que él ya no temía.

-Esta oruga me gusta.- reconoció luego de un rato.- Es verde como los árboles.

-Verde como el pasto.

-Verde como… ¡las ranas que se comen en Francia!

-Verde como la mente de los franceses.

-Verde… verde…- me miró y el cielo de sus ojos logró hipnotizarme.- ¡_Green as your eyes_! ¡Eres una oruga, Arthur! ¡Eres mi oruguita!

-¿Ah sí? – Tomé a la pobre oruga con dos dedos y, usando la maldad de hermano mayor que aprendí de los míos, la acerqué a él.- Besa a la oruga, Alfred.

-¿Qué? ¡La oruga me morderá!

-No lo hará. Mira, si hay gente que besa ranas, ¿qué tiene de malo besar una oruga? Son más higiénicas… _I think_…

-¡No, no, no!-Acerqué al regordete bicho y lo cubrí con las manos, aparentando un beso. Obviamente no lo besé. Alfred me miró y usó como apoyo mis rodillas para acercar su rostro al mío. Estaba enojado, celoso… y entendí el mensaje cuando frunció los labios en una trompita y sujetó el cuello de mi camisa para obtener un beso. Me había robado mi primer beso.

-Ahora mi novia Oruguienta está celosa.- Dejé al bicho. Alfred se recostó en mi pecho para esconderse. Sus caprichos duraban un buen rato. Siempre ha sido así de posesivo.

-Tú eres mi oruga… mi oruga inglesa y cejona. Viniste de Inglaterra para cuidarme. Por eso no puedes besar a nadie más. Eres mío.

No recuerdo algún otro detalle respecto a esa conversación, además de que estuviese enojado por un tiempo y básicamente me robaba besos con regularidad antes de dormir. Sí, compartíamos habitación y luego de un tiempo también la cama.

La oruga, que llamamos Aral –por nuestros nombres- hizo su casita en una maceta. Alfred la visitaba cada día. Se convirtió en crisálida y mi niño pasaba horas sentado en el patio, esperando a que saliese.

Y un día, salió. Yo no la vi eclosionando… pero la encontré padeciendo en el piso, con las alas cortadas.

-¡Alfred! –Él estaba cerca, portando aún las tijeras de costura en las manos- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Fue algo cruel! ¿No querías a Aral?

Su respuesta me dejó atónito…

-No.- dijo con la frialdad que nunca creería posible en él.

-Pero… ¿qué te hizo? ¡Era una inocente oruga!

-No era inocente, era malvada y manipuladora. – Se proyectaba.- Hizo lo peor que podría hacer… - Sonrió, demostrando que no se arrepentía.- Esa cosa… me robó un beso tuyo. Un beso menos que me darás. Y estoy seguro que no sólo le cortaría las alas a quien lo intentara… debería agradecer que sigue viva, aunque no podrá volar.

Y cumplía con su objetivo. Los años pasaban y nadie se acercaba a mí más allá de la "zona de seguridad" –entiéndase dos metros-. E inclusive así, Alfred lanzaba una mirada asesina a nuestros compañeritos. Lo preocupante era que él estudiaba a sus víctimas un tiempo.

A los 12 una niña se acercó a mí y cometió el error de darme una carta de san Valentín. Alfred me dijo "regálale una rosa" luego de una semana. Al acercarla a ella, ésta me preguntó si tenían polen, que de ser así no podía olerla porque era alérgica. Al mes la niña fue llevada al hospital por reacción anafiláctica, casi muere. Alfred le había echado polen en la comida sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Si se lo hacía respirar, sólo tendría problemas en la nariz y podría respirar por la boca. Pero como hice que se lo comiera, no podía respirar por ninguno de los dos.- me dijo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunté, asustado. Otra vez, obtuve la respuesta clásica:

-Porque eres mío y porque nadie tiene derecho a mirarte siquiera.

* * *

**[****†****] ****EL ESCORPIÓN DESPIERTA ****[****†****]**

Supe que algo estaba mal esa mañana de finales de Junio. Llovía, pero eso no nos preocupaba. La secundaria era por demás aburrida y a modo de "consuelo" para quienes no regresamos a casa por el verano, nos llevaron al museo.

Pronto iríamos a la universidad y yo estaba apasionado por la psicología como carrera para la vida y Alfred estudiaría fotografía y biología al mismo tiempo. Olvidé por mucho el incidente de la oruga hasta ese día.

Pasamos a una sala donde nos proyectaron una aburrida película sobre la evolución. A un lado, Francis, nuestro compañero de clases come-ranas, me miraba y reía. Por otro lado, el "querido" me tenía soñando despierto, sentado a mi lado y tomándome la mano bajo la mesa.

_Alfred… si bien has cambiado, hoy te ves mucho más diferente. Triste… no sé… ¿qué tienes?_

Las preguntas danzaban en mi cabeza, junto con los dulces recuerdos. Y es que él tiene ese efecto sobre mí, me confunde completamente, me eleva al cielo de sus ojos y me ahoga en sus negras pupilas. No me contengo y escribo un mensaje en mi cuaderno para pasárselo.

-"_No te duermas en clases, es de mala educación idiot : )_ "

Me mira, primero serio y luego sonríe.

-"_Bésame, oruguita inglesa y cejona :3_"

Aún se ve triste ¿Tendrá que ver conmigo? Sabemos que estábamos enamorados desde el primer día que nos vimos, siendo un par de mocosos. Pero aún no somos novios a pesar de que él me tenga tan controlado. No hemos pasado de un abrazo o un beso en la frente. ¿Desde cuándo él es así de reservado? Si el único verano que volví a casa y lo dejé solo me llamaba como promedio 30 veces al día y cuando volví me desnudó completamente e inspeccionó, preguntándome si aún era virgen.

Termina la clase y todos salen, él no se levanta y lo imito. Francis es el último en dejarnos.

-No hagan nada sucio, pequeños. Recuerden que hay cámaras y el sexo en el museo está prohibido.

-¡Cállate, maldito bastardo francés! – le grito y arrojo un lapicero, esperando que se le incruste donde sea, de preferencia en los testículos. Pero no… el muy maldito ya cerró la puerta y se libró de mi vil intento de asesinato (o dejarlo impotente que sería algo incluso peor que la muerte para Francis).

Me acerco a Alfred, no deja de mirarme. Sí, definitivamente hay algo extraño en él hoy.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto e intento animarlo, hacerle reír… lo que sea.- ¿Mac Donalds entró en quiebra y ahora no te queda otra que comer en Burger King?

-La lluvia me deprime, eso es todo. –Aunque me mire fijo y use un tono seguro sé que está mintiendo. Conozco las mil y un facetas de este chico. Se da cuenta.-Lo juro por mi orgullo americano.

-¿Por lo que más quieres en el mundo que es la hamburguesa con doble queso?

Ríe y eso me regocija intensamente. Se levanta, rodea la mesa y me toma por la cadera.

-Oye, eso no es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- pregunto. Necesito pararme de puntillas, me está rodeando por la cintura y atrayendo cada vez más hasta que percibo su cálida respiración en mi cuello.

-A Bob Esponja. – me dice el muy hijo de su madre.

-¡Entonces ve y tírate a esa cosa amarilla y con trasero cuadrado hasta que te canses! – sabe que estoy jugando, le encanta provocarme celos, así sea con algo tan irreal como eso. Le confirmo de forma inconsciente que sólo él me hace feliz. Entonces el bichito de la curiosidad me pica donde más me duele: el dedo chiquito del pié (¿qué pensabas?).- O-oye… Alfred…

-¿Mmmmh? – se aparta un poco para mirarme fijo, y en el reflejo de sus lentes me veo, deformado, petizo y gordo. ¿Así me ve él? Me gusta más mi reflejo en sus ojos.

-¿Q-qué somos? – logro preguntar luego de quince segundos mirándole, sintiendo cómo la sangre corre por cada milímetro de mi rostro y mi corazón hace competencia con mis sentidos por ver quién caga más el momento.

Obvio, como buen hombre, Alfred me contesta de la forma más inteligente que se le ocurre.

-No sé. ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

¿Tengo que decirlo? Quiero que seamos novios, hermanos, esposos, amigos, mejores amigos, amigos con derecho, amantes, _lovers_, juguetes sexuales, prende de una noche, compañero de una vida, amo y esclavo… cualquier cosa está bien. Quiero ser todo en su mundo, así como él lo es en el mío.

Pero debo responder de la forma más inglesa posible.

-Lo pensaré.

Se ríe con tristeza, y siento que es mi culpa. ¡Soy un caga-momentos! Se supone que debí decir "quiero que seamos novios de una vez", ¡pero no! Le salgo con la mejor cara de "Please sir" con monóculo, tacita de té y pose gay inglesa para decirle "Lo pensaré".

El tema conmigo siempre es ese… nunca sé qué debo decir ni en qué momento decirlo. Si digo lo que siento, me arrepiento mil veces y me golpeo la cabeza con cualquier superficie hasta quedar lelo e incapaz de pensar algo coherente en un mes. Y cuando no lo digo… el sentimiento me persigue, me rompe el corazón y los pedacitos se me incrustan en el costado al intentar dormir.

Cagarla o no cagarla… no, perdón, usaré un término más educado: Defecar. Defecarla o no defecarla, he ahí el problema. Justo en mi mejor momento de drama mental, donde yo me juego el papel de Hamlet con un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano, él me habla y saca de la obra.

-Arthur… quiero que lo pienses muy bien.- Está serio. No lo dice en el tono divertido de siempre.- Piénsalo muy, MUY bien…

-Ya va siendo tiempo de formalizar, ¿no crees?

-Si empezamos… es para siempre. Aún eres libre de ir con alguien más, porque no me perteneces del todo… pero si acaso yo llegara a probar tu piel, a viciarme con tus besos y a amarte completamente, mataría a quien se acercara. Ante todo quiero tu seguridad.

-¿Seguridad?- ok, ya me desenchufé. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Digo, sé que soy torpe, tanto que mínimo me golpeo ocho veces en el día y si practicara algún tipo de baile podrían utilizarme como arma genocida. Pero… en serio, alguien explíqueme.

-Arthur… nunca te dije la verdad… pero soy parte de proyecto.

-¿Proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto? – arqueo una ceja, intentando encontrar mentira en sus ojos. ¿Enloqueció?

-Es el proyecto "_Psyco_". Básicamente lo vieron como un "Alfred es un huérfano, a nadie le hace falta, jodamos su vida social, amorosa, sexual y todas las que tenga jugando con sus genes y mutándolo para que saque lo mejor de él y así lo convertimos en un arma mortal."

Tardo en digerir la información. Oh, cerebro está digiriendo… cerebro digiere… cerebro come lo que Alfred le da… proceso 20%... hemisferio derecho e izquierdo se aman… 50%... uno es inglés y el otro es americano… 75%... y están unidos por el quiasma óptico como si estuviesen casados… y… 100%... ¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Estás bien?- mi ataque verborreico empieza, y él me sujeta de los hombros.

-Arthur, cálmate, ¿Si? Las oruguitas cejonas no pican. – Lo miro fijo, él me sonríe nuevamente.- Eres pequeño, no quiero verte envuelto en conflictos. En cambio yo puedo soportar fácilmente cualquier cosa. Te protegeré de todos. Recuerda que eres mío.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? ¿De qué vas a protegerme? ¡No entiendo nada!

Y de repente, una cortina de humo nos ciega y envía mi cuerpo lejos del lugar de origen. Tardo en caer en cuenta: era una explosión.

-¡Alfred! – llamo levantándome. Ha sido tan… rápido y fugaz… -¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta! ¿Estás bien?

Comienzo a toser y mis pulmones hacen lo necesario para deshacerse de la tierra que se cuela con el aire. Veo una sombra antropomorfa que me cubre con algo, me toma por la cadera y antes de parpadear aparezco fuera del edificio.

-¡Arthur! – grita Mathew, el novio canadiense de Francis corriendo hacia mí y ayudándome a levantarme. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy… -Me restriego los ojos y reconozco el abrigo de Alfred sobre mis hombros. ¿Él me salvó? Pero… ¿dónde está?- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hubo una explosión, Arthur. El museo fue atacado.

-Eso lo sé, maldición, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Quién? ¡Alguien explíqueme! – pido casi a gritos. Llueve aún, las personas intentan escapar. ¿Un atentado? ¿Dónde está Alfred? ¡Ese idiota no cuida su propia vida! ¡Ese estúpido me está obligando a ir por él! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

-¿Arthur?

-¡Voy por Alfred! – digo para salir corriendo. Mathew dice algo a mi espalda, pero no logroentender. No, no, no, no, no… quiero ver a ese tonto…

_Quiero verlo… _

La gente corre en dirección opuesta a la que voy. El edificio ha sido afectado en una buena proporción. Esto es terrible… hay personas llorando, gritando, llamando por celular, pidiendo ayuda, clamando el nombre de un ser querido que se perdió entre la muchedumbre… o los escombros…

_Quiero verlo…_

Avanzo más y los bomberos llegan al lugar, buscando a quien esté vivo. No, algo con lo que nunca podré lidiar: la muerte de una persona. El llanto de quien está vivo y puede llorarle… No me cabe en la cabeza de algún día tener que decirle "Adiós" definitivamente a Alfred… así que la sola idea de pensar en cómo se sienten los demás me llena de terror… mierda… no…

_Quiero verlo… _

-¿A dónde va? ¡Aléjese de aquí! ¡Es la zona cero! – Me dice el jefe de bomberos.- ¡Es peligroso!

-Lo siento mucho, pero quiero ver a mi amigo…

_Quiero verlo… _

-Que se apart…- otra vez, la nube de humo. No, en realidad segundos antes fue una ráfaga y tras de esta vino la nube. Cuando intento ver, el jefe de bomberos está parado frente a mí, sujetando su casco sobre el pecho. Me mira, se inclina como en una reverencia.- Discúlpeme, jovencito. No debí hablarle así.

_Quiero verlo… _

-No, tranquilo… no se preoc…- iba a decirle que no se preocupara, pero se giró y al hacerlo noté el hoyo en el tórax y sus pulmones colapsando. Algo le había arrancado el corazón.

_Quiero verlo… _

No era una bomba… era un asesino… y uno muy bueno… uno inhumano… Tanteo la zona, ¿acaso va a matarme a mí también?

Dos luces rojas refulgen a la distancia, como una mirilla laser. ¿Es un francotirador? ¿Me está apuntando? Por un segundo, uno breve, me tranquilizo al escuchar pasos. No era un francotirador…

Peor… era Iván Braginski… un joven ruso conocido como el mejor alumno de tecnología en la universidad. Pero… un segundo… ¿desde cuándo tiene los ojos rojos y esa expresión? Él normalmente aparenta ser un niño bueno y reprime sus sádicos impulsos, pero ahora… ahora parece alguien que tiene las manos, los brazos, el cuerpo entero bañado e hidratado en sangre… ese que carga con el peso de millones de vidas… es un asesino más… un psicópata con aplanamiento emocional que no teme matar, uno que ha dejado por completo de sentir. Uno que deja a Hannibal Lecter como un cachorrito tierno.

Tiemblo y doy un pequeño paso atrás. Estoy paralizado. ¿Él nos atacó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿A qué le temes? – Me pregunta a cuatro metros de distancia, intenta preservar su seguridad. Su voz me pesa y aterra, no es para nada el Iván que conocía.- ¿Me temes a mí? – no respondo, no puedo… ¡no puedo! ¡Estoy sintiendo que de esta no salgo!

Sin embargo, me parece extraño que no ose acercarse un poco más. ¿Quiere disfrutar más de mi miedo? ¿Está jugando conmigo como un gato con el ratón?¿dónde está Alfred? Por favor, que esté muy lejos de este lugar.

Finalmente, Iván da un paso hacia adelante, que tuvo como efecto que yo cerrase los ojos y es cuando sentí un par de brazos rodeándome torpemente por la espalda. Quería girarme y mirar. Me tomaba con tal fuerza que lograba doblarme en dos y elevarme en el aire. Ya me costaba respirar.

-Acércate… ven… juguemos…- susurró a mi espalda en tono amenazador y feliz, ese tono típico de los psicópatas cuando sonríen a su próxima víctima. No podía creerlo…

-¿Cuidando a tu pareja? – Reconoció Iván.- Vamos, Arthur. Abre los ojos. Mira lo que tu lindo Alfred tiene para ti.

-¿Alfred? – susurré. Entonces, era mi Alfred el que había venido por mí. Por un lado, estaba feliz. Por otro, cuando abrí los ojos… el mundo cayó conmigo.

Delante de Iván un corazón humano. El que minutos atrás latía en el pecho del jefe de bomberos, ahora apenas se movía y los brazos que me rodeaban y sujetaban con ferocidad, fuerza y maldad chorreaban en sangre.

* * *

_Ya te vi, Alfred…_

* * *

-A-a-alfred…- tartamudeo. No, no es él. Debe ser un asesino haciendo cosplay de este tonto… él no sería capaz, él es estúpido pero no malo, él… es celoso, nada más… él…

El ha mutado a otro nivel…

… _Y estoy aterrado… _

Ambos se miran fijo, es como pensaba. Estoy entre Hannibal y el Guasón, y lo único que se escucha es mi respiración entrecortada. Iván está lleno de heridas y es evidente cuando se agacha para sujetarse una pierna. La sangre atraviesa su abrigo oscuro y le regala un triste tono carmín.

-Dejémoslo aquí, estúpido.- Dice arrojando a un lado una tubería. Una de las manos que me sujeta tiene un bate con clavos al final, también ensangrentado y con restos de piel. Vaya a saber Dios qué otras cosas más tiene… es asqueroso… y el olor a muerte invade mis fosas nasales para impregnarse en mi cerebro y recordarme esto de por vida. Oh por favor, quiero tener Alzheimer… uno de un ratito… - Mira, tu querido Arthur está llorando.

"… _y así lo usamos como arma"_

-¡No estoy llorando! – grito y en seguida Alfred me suelta para girarme y enfrentarme a él.

Ese no es Alfred… no lo es… tiene su ropa, tiene sus ojos, tiene su boca, tiene ese mechón en la cabeza y los lentes sobre su nariz respingada y delgada… pero no es mi Alfred.

Los ojos azules de cielo que tanto amo, ahora son iguales a los de Iván, rojos como el infierno. El cabello se ve más oscuro, la expresión enardecida y sin rastro de dulzura o felicidad… el gesto sádico y cruel… Esa es una versión alterada de él…

-Arthur…- Dice en un gemido y por un segundo sus ojos rojos me parecen azules otra vez.- P-perdón…

Iván ha desaparecido.

El tiempo corre nuevamente, creía que se había detenido. ¿Por qué será que sentimos eso cuando estas cosas pasan? Los instantes de felicidad son fugaces, como un beso en la frente o un guiño de esa persona amada. Pero estos momentos, estos llenos de tristeza, de verdad oculta y de dolor, son largos y tediosos…

"_De esta forma puedo protegerte"_

Intento ignorar el montón de sangre en sus ropas, pero algo parecido a un rosario tatuado en su cuello me llama la atención. Descorro torpemente su camisa, aún estoy temblando y sigo entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, aparece. No es un rosario, es la cola de un escorpión que se enrosca en su cuello. La camisa ensangrentada cae al piso y mis manos van a su espalda. El tatuaje está caliente, más que la piel de Alfred.

El cuerpo del escorpión se encuentra tras su hombro izquierdo, la cola rodeándole el cuello a modo de soga para ahorcar e irónicamente el aguijón termina amenazando la cabeza de Alfred, como si quisiera clavársele en la nuca. Lo abrazo, besando con cuidado la zona del tatuaje.

La pelea interna ha terminado y poco a poco, él regresa. El Alfred original vuelve y me doy cuenta porque sus manos se cierran en mis caderas con mayor fuerza. No dice una sola palabra y a lo lejos las sirenas, tanto de bomberos como ambulancias rompen el silencio.

-Alfred, ya lo pensé.- Le digo intentando sacar un tono auténtico y feliz en medio del caos. Lo abrazo como recordaba que mi madre me abrazaba de pequeño, beso su cuello y endulzando mi tono para él le doy mi respuesta.- Desde hoy seremos novios. Estaré contigo en todo momento y te acompañaré siempre.

Me mira sorprendido e incapaz de creerlo. Tomo su mano y me mancho un poco con los restos en ella. No importa, no importa…

-¿Por qué? – Murmura.- ¿No ves en qué me he convertido? Soy un asesino, Arthur… un maldito genocida… un juguete… un _fucking son of a bitch_ que tiene algo recontra jodido en la cabeza y despierta en cualquier momen…- se calla. No porque él quiera, sino porque lo distraigo besándole muy cerca de los labios. Si algo sabemos es que nuestro primer beso como pareja va a ser muy especial y no en medio de escombros, sangre y llantos.

-Porque tú me proteges de otros… y yo voy a protegerte de tu mente. –prometo. – Además… haces esto porque en el fondo sólo quieres llorar… ¿verdad?

No me contesta pero sé que di en el clavo. Dejamos el edifico en ruinas y salimos lejos de la gente. La lluvia cae, tenue. Él está llorando y yo le abrazo nuevamente. Nos miramos por un largo minuto, mientras las gotas de agua se llevan los rastros de sangre y tejidos en él.

-Eres… mi oruga… -dice luego de un rato.- No tienes veneno, eres mi antídoto. Por eso… muchos te buscarán para matarte… porque sólo si te lastiman me lastiman. No debes separarte de mí.

De repente, un helicóptero desciende cercano a nosotros y varios hombres nos rodean. Ellos saben sobre el conflicto mental de Alfred y han venido por él. Claro, él no va a dejar que nadie se acerque y lo sé al ver sus ojos, rojos otra vez…

Este es el dulce veneno de la locura. Creía que seguiría así… estaba tan equivocado… apenas comenzaba y ya había otra pareja venenosa que nos observaba en la lejanía.

Yo era una crisálida inofensiva, él era el hombre más letal sobre la tierra… y alguien esperaba por mi metamorfosis para cortarme las alas.

* * *

_Bien mis queridos espero les gustara aunque para ser el primer capítulo esté alguito aburrido... T.T demo prometo mejorarlo! D: les dejo a elección la otra pareja que atacará a estos dos en el siguiente capítulo. Tienen para escoger cualquiera de las de arriba y bueno, estoy abierta a ideas crack. _

_Como puedes ver, aún no todos los personajes están en su modo 2P, esto es progresivo, lo hago asó para que no sea un golpe fuerte para quienes no se adaptan aún - a mi me esta costando xD-_

_Mhhh... algo falta... ¡oh si! Deja un lindo review o Arthur te enviará un scone -no está envenenado...creo... pero sí radioactivo!- XD_

* * *

_Capítulo # 2_

**[Antídoto****]**

_Aquel que puede contrarrestar la ponzoña._

_El origen de Alfred y los otros asesinos. _

* * *

_**Breve aclaración:**__ Diferencia entre __**Psicótico **__y __**Psicópata**__. _

_El __**psicótico**__ alucina, ve cosas que no existen y escucha voces, más de una vez las personas "normales" han sufrido un episodio de psicopatía –que confunden con haber visto un fantasma-. Son personas que iniciaron con la fantasía como mecanismo de defensa y en un punto se perdieron en su mente. _

_El __**psicópata**__ es aquel que presenta un grave aplanamiento emocional el cual le impide tener empatía y por lo tanto no comprende sentimientos ajenos. Cuando son agresivos o tienen ira contenida, dan por resultado algo más escalofriante que Hannibal Lecter. Calculadores y manipuladores excelentes por la falta de emociones. Desarrollan características especiales desde la más tierna edad. El psicópata NACE con la tendencia, no se hace. _


	2. Antídoto

_**Parejas del capítulo:**__ USAxUK, RoChu, PruAus (no sé cómo lo hice, tengan piedad de mí), ScotRum, esos en este capítulo. Más adelante quizás haga un PruHung o AusHung, Gilbo está en precaria situación. _

_**Advertencia:**__ Lime, intento de humor y Gilbert picado en el –censurado- por una hormiga. Un oral es un oral, venga del Papa o del diablo (voy a arder como flama olímpica en el infierno, lo sé). Y presentamos a Andrei, equivalente de Rumania, pareja de Scott. _

_**Agradecimientos:**__ A Janus, mi psychockiller personal, por el mundo en tu cabeza.  
_

_**Dedicado:** A Moe... por no dejar que el veneno me corra completamente. Vos sabes XD  
_

* * *

**_Contestando reviews: Primero que anda, les agradezco mucho el review, me hacen feliz T.T  
_**

**_Seika-chan:_** Mujer! Se te extrañaba tanto! XD aparecistes! Sabía que volverías, Sei ven a mis brazos x3 jajaja gracias por todo hija, tenemos que hablar sobre este raro proyecto, ¿te apuntas?  
**_Akirakun:_** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustase. Ahora, ¿ready 4 más psicopatía? Adoro eso de que nos hablemos en distintos idiomas y nos entendemos –o ni madres pero hacemos como que sí-  
**_Jefa Sandra:_** Nena, ¡así se hace! Sabés que me tienes para todo, so… do it! Fuerza, fuerza! Y te agradezco por el review. Ya sabes, la cuerda es más grande que el perro LOL  
**_Alex:_** jajaja no niego que Eric es más peligroso que Arthur, Hannibal, Joker o todos juntos xD  
**_Lucy-san:_** Dear, adoro que seas mi stalker x3 no dejes de hacerlo, aquí la conti para ti.  
**_Annix:_** La conti para ti también :3 espero te guste y pido disculpas por hacerte esperar, a ti y a las demás el global –se azota-  
**_Karen emi_**: Mi pequeña sucia! T-T siempre puedo contar contigo! Respondiendo pues, Matthew tiene su lado 2p aquí, Francis con el tiempo lo desarrollará y sí, estoy pensando sacar a HK con Islandia a pedido de más personas. Muchas gracias por leer T-T me alegras mucho!  
**_Janus_**: A vos te debo este fic, gracias por prestarme tu mente y mostrarme tu mundo. Gracias también por las tardes de todos los martes con galletas :3 me haces engordar, basura! xD  
**_NatVonZapen_**: Natasha! Gracias por tu review T-T siempre soy feliz cuando mis lectoras del global siguen alguna otra historia mía, más si me acompañan tanto tiempo como vos T-T/ espero este cap te guste.  
**_Fenix del viento_**: Gracias por tu review a ti también, y tranqui, Arthur no morirá :3 pero sí le pasará más de una cosita traumante nyahaha ;3 y me diste una idea sobre la fobia de Alfred a los insectos owó muchas gracias!  
**_Hikari Sumeragi:_** Otra de mis jefis supremas T-T owwww gracias! Sobre Su y Fin, quiero sacarlos en el próximo capítulo. En resumen: el asesino es Tino, y Berwald teme no poder contenerlo adecuadamente así que lo sobreprotege, esa es la idea pero como vos sos una de las fans, puedes dar otra si no te parece :3  
**_Nyu_**: Solo decirte por aquí: te amo. Lo demás, te lo digo siempre en msn ;3

* * *

**[****] ****SICK MIND ****[****]**

_Capítulo #2_

_Antídoto_

* * *

_-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?  
-Tú lo eres.  
-Lo más importante para ti, debe ser tu propia vida… Porque una vez que ames tu vida… y temas perderla… Si llegas a darla por mí, sabré que de verdad me amas._

* * *

**[†] EL TRÍO CARMESÍ [†]**

La explosión en el museo y el despertar de la segunda personalidad de Alfred sería solamente el principio de una serie de eventos que nos llevarían a encontrarnos con el pasado que yo había olvidado.

Voy a dar algunos datos sobre las cosas que he vivido, porque ahora las veo pasando por mis ojos mientras nos llevan en el helicóptero, esposados.

Tengo 17 años, nunca he besado a lo francés ni tuve relaciones sexuales, Alfred es mi primer y único novio así que ando en bolas de qué debo hacer. Sueño con ser psicólogo, psiquiatra, psicoanalista o por lo menos algo similar. No recuerdo nada anterior a los ocho años, me gusta el color verde, el té de Ceilán, soy inglés y Tauro. Fin…

Alfred es menor que yo con tres meses, Cáncer, un vago total y amante del yaoi. Juega videojuegos, su favorito es Left 4 dead, sueña con casarse conmigo y acosarme todo el día. Es celoso, tanto que me cela incluso con el espejo. Se ríe fácilmente de cualquier cosa y aunque también es primerizo en esto del amor, sabe mejor que yo lo que debe hacer. Ah, y es el asesino más letal sobre la tierra, hasta donde sé.

Así es la vida, uno se la pasa creyendo en alguien y le salen con que tiene una doble personalidad asesina… ¿no es una de las cosas que se dicen en la primera cita?

Ok, para sentirme un poco mejor… Juana de Arco también era considerada una bruja a los 17, ¿no? Salvador Dalí estaba loco ¿no?, Einstein peleaba por entrar a la universidad y era rechazado… ¿no? Por dios, ¡Quiero pensar que todo esto pasa por algo bueno! Si sobrevivo a este loco novio mío y no me dan el Nobel a la paz, yo les dejo una bomba atómica en el baño.

-Genial… me la paso estudiando como chino por una beca a Oxford y termino atrapado por la CIA o algo similar y de paso casi muero en el museo. Lo peor de todo esto es que creo que pasará a mi expediente… - me quejo escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, deformándome como la sumatoria de un cuadro de Dalí, Picasso y un niño de kínder (o los dibujos de Alfred que son similares).

-Velo así, Arthur. Si esto fuese un manga, serías el monstruo Cejonzila que destruye Tokio, escupiendo scones radioactivos y disparando tu cejo-rayo. Eso o sería uno de esos mangas shoujo tipo parodia de Shakespeare donde somos Alfromeo y Arthurieta.

-Vete a la mierda… ¡vete y no vuelvas!

-Me voy.- acto seguido, Alfred se pega más a mí.- Oh si, la mierda se siente genial.

Palmeo mi frente, enojado y a la vez intentando contener la risa.

-De veras, empiezo a pensar que me gusta más tu segunda personalidad. Puedo ignorar el que sea un asesino, al menos usa bien el derecho a guardar silencio.

-Puedo matarlos a todos si quieres, amor. Solo debo enojarme y sentirte en peligro y mi lado sexy y maloso saldrá.

-Sí, y como eres tan inteligente mandarás ese helicóptero a dar contra una isla desierta donde no nos quedará más que usar hojas como ropa, comer cocos de por vida, adoptar cangrejos como hijos y beber agua de mar hasta enloquecer. Una de las formas más patéticas de morir.

-Mmmmh… - Alfred sonríe, su única neurona funcional que lastimosamente tiene la cara de Bob Esponja echa a andar.- _Vive en una isla en el centro del mar, Alfred Jones, su novio es cejudo y tonto también, Alfred Jones, coge toda la noche hasta el amanecer, Alfred Jones…_

-¡jajajajajaja! –Literalmente moriría de risa. Necesito un baño o explotaré.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Nuestro opening, amor. Y no has escuchado mi canción para el baño que sería el ending...

-¡Tampoco quiero, idiota! –No dejo de reír, sujetándome el estómago y sintiendo que me falta el aire. Alfred, por su parte, me mira como si hubiese algo en mí que deseara sacar.

-Awwww te hice reír, ¿verdad?- desvío la mirada frente a la evidente intención de mi novio. Él es así, su mayor preocupación siempre será mi felicidad y tranquilidad. Ya estaba más calmado, pero no admitiré que es gracias a Alfred. Eso jamás.

-Hmp, pues… ¿quién no va a reírse de tu cara? Gracias, Jones… por tener esa cara, no por tus chistes.

Lejos de ofenderse, Alfred acerca las manos a mi rostro, besándome la mejilla, ignorando mi maldad. Total, llevamos años conociéndonos y soportándonos, tanto que nuestros defectos ya no son algo que moleste al otro.

-No te preocupes, no he olvidado mi promesa. Te protegeré. – murmura con la voz deliciosa y grave que tiene preparada para esos momentos de novela, acariciándome la cabeza como a un cachorro y juntando ambas narices en un beso esquimal. El aliento cálido de Alfred choca contra mis labios, tentándome… él también quiere robarme un beso. Pero él es un asesino, no un ladrón y respeta mi decisión rosa de "debemos besarnos en un momento especial".-Como no nos suelten, les lanzaré uno de tus famosos scones ingleses matacerebros que saben peor que los calcetines viejos de Francis.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Elevo las cejas, entornando los ojos, y creo seriamente que el final de nuestro manga romántico será mi suicidio.- Cierto… hace rato que regresaste a ser el mismo idiota caga-momentos de siempre… no eres tú si no lo haces.

Reímos y la puerta de la cabina delantera se abre. Alfred percibe mi temblor, intento calmarle apretando sus manos. Son los soldados que nos atraparon.

-¿Saben qué pienso? –Pregunta uno y golpea la cabeza de Alfred con la culata de su rifle, haciendo que caiga al piso. Lo toma por los cabellos, arrancando algunas hebras doradas para revisar el tatuaje de escorpión que ha desaparecido. -¿Qué mierda? ¡Pero si era él! El más peligroso.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! – Grito tan masculinamente como puedo, acercándome para ayudar (dentro de mis posibilidades)- ¡No lo toquen!

-¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Matarnos? – pregunta el mismo soldado dirigiéndose a los otros tras de él.-Bajen el helicóptero, nos divertimos un poco. Scott pidió que le llevásemos a Arthur, pero no dijo nada sobre no tocarlo.

-¿Qué? –Alfred parece aterrado tras reconocer el nombre.- N-no... ¡Aléjense de Arthur!

-¿Scott?- Quise preguntar algo más, pero uno de los soldados me toma por las muñecas para alzarme mientras el líder levanta mi camisa poniendo al descubierto mi abdomen color blanco pollo cocido.

-Casi hasta parece una chica.- Dice, dejando ahí todo mi orgullo de macho. La situación se me hace extraña. Es decir, nunca antes nadie me había tocado de esa forma, ni mirado siquiera. Menos aún lastimado. Entonces, me doy cuenta… yo no conocía el dolor porque Alfred siempre estaba tangiblemente a mi lado.- Esto va a ser divertido, sujétalo bien.

-¡Arthur! – Alfred quiere incorporarse y le apuntan a la cabeza. Poco le importa eso, puede recibir disparos por mí, ser asesinado por mí, ser acuchillado por mí e inclusive ser forzado a escuchar la música de Justin Bieber por mí… pero nunca, jamás, me desobedecería. Esa mirada celeste delata sus pensamientos: "Nadie tiene derecho de tocar la piel que yo he cuidado tanto."

-¡Alfred, quédate quieto! ¡Estaré bien! – pido y entonces la mano fría y sudorosa de ese soldado me recorre el abdomen. Esa extraña sensación entre asco, rechazo e incomodidad me ataca. Es decir… es tan penoso como que alguien que odio me hiciese cosquillas y yo no tuviese otra que reír por reflejo.

-Miren nada más… esta piel es incluso mejor que la de una colegiala… - y sigue acariciando mi vientre, dibujando las líneas de mis músculos apenas marcados y llegando a tocar los huesos sobresalientes en mi cadera. Cierro los ojos, incómodo e inevitablemente sonrojado. No es para nada algo que me gustaría un extraño hiciera.- ¿Qué escondes? ¿Acaso tu novio no juega contigo?

-Eh… capitán…- llama uno de los soldados, el que apuntaba la cabeza de Alfred. Mi novio alternaba la mirada, rogando porque la neurona psychokiller apareciera, dejara de lado a la neurona Bob Esponja y me salvara matando a todos como Dios manda.

-No me molestes ¿no ves que estoy disfrutando del niño?- Claro, él lo disfruta, yo no.

-Pero…

-¿Qué? – el capitán gira, dejándome y ve a su compañero caer como en cámara lenta, seguido de un corto grito, convulso y apretando los dientes tanto que se le rompen.- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Brown?

-Curare…-susurra uno de los soldados.- Fue envenenado, cortesía del trío carmesí…

-¡Traidor! –Grita el capitán.- ¡Te ordeno que te quites el casco para verte! O si no te…

Antes de que pudiese seguir tenía cuatro agujas clavadas en el corazón, moviéndose con cada latido. El soldado cae al suelo, y veo como la vida escapa con sus últimos y agonizantes respiros.

-Dos cosas antes de que mueras…- Murmura el asesino con el tono dulce de un psicópata consumado.- Una, no me ordenes como si fuera un perro. Dos… alguien puede "penetrarte" a ti de vez en cuando, así que ten más cuidado en tu próxima vida.

Las agujas dejan de moverse, como las manecillas de un reloj cuando este ha dejado de funcionar. Sí, el corazón de ese hombre no marcará un latido más. Noto que en la cabina un chico albino toma el control del helicóptero y a su lado yacen los otros dos soldados. Eran infiltrados que venían a ayudarnos.

-Disculpa.- dice quien me sujetaba, la voz es fuerte y femenina.- Lamento que tuvieses que pasar por esto. Aunque… ¡hubiese deseado traer mi cámara!

Facepalm aquí por favor… en serio…

-¡Si querías eso es que realmente no pensabas así! – grito y acomodo mi camisa nuevamente. Genial, era otra fan yaoi como Alfred. Verme todo uke y lloroso ha debido ser algo orgásmico para ella.

El asesino se deshace del casco para revelar su identidad, extendiéndole una mano a Alfred.

-Escorpión, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Roderich Edelstein…

-El fantasma carmesí. – Reconoce Alfred, y yo me pregunto cómo es que he terminado en medio de asesinos cuando apenas ayer mi mayor preocupación era el desayuno.- Has crecido mucho diría.

-Vamos a llevarlos a un lugar seguro. No se preocupen, estamos de su lado.

* * *

**[†] LA CANCIÓN DE LA CRISÁLIDA [†]**

-¿Cómo puede pasarme esto? –Estoy más que seguro de que el dramático quejido de Gilbert despertó a todos los animales que dormían tranquila y pacíficamente en el bosque.-A quién le pasa que una hormiga le pique en… en… ¡ahí! ¡En los poderosos 6 metros! ¡Una hormiga me picó en el pene!

-Oh, ya cállate.- reclama Roderich intentando ignorarlo.- Para empezar, ¿cómo pudo llegar ahí?

-Ay no sé… vaya a saber qué estaría haciendo ahí abajo. Oh claro, la puta hormiga soñaba con hacerlo con un enorme… pero total, un oral es un oral, venga de quien venga…

-¡Gilbert! ¡Entra a la carpa! – termina sentenciando el asesino austriaco y al albino no le queda otra que obedecer. Por su parte, Elizaveta se parte de la risa mientras Alfred tiene problemas armando la carpa.

-Gracias otra vez por ayudarnos.- digo avergonzado aún por la escena del helicóptero. No lo superaría en buen tiempo, ni con años de terapia.

-No se preocupen… solo manténganse alejados de Scott Kirkland y eviten las peleas innecesarias. – Nos aconseja Roderich, sonriendo como todo un señorito austriaco. Algo me dice que no debo dejarme engañar con su amabilidad… que es parte de su juego asesino.

-¡Rode! ¡Siento un bulto entre las piernas y no soy precisamente yo excitado! ¡Creo que estoy teniendo una reacción anafiláctica "ahí"! ¡Moriré!

-Disculpen…- al austriaco no le queda otra que obedecer al llamado de su querido dolor de cabeza y por otra parte, Alfred había sido vil y cruelmente derrotado por la carpa.

-Oh chicos, es una pena que no puedan…- antes de que Elizaveta dijera algo más, tuvo que contener el chorro de sangre que emanaba de sus fosas nasales. Alfred se había sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, llamándome y al tenerme cerca de un jalón me tuvo entre sus brazos para cubrirme con la carpa a modo de manta.

-No pude armar la carpa, pero me encargaré de que duermas cómodo, Arthur. -este chico se merece el Oscar, el Diego, el Alejandro y cuanto premio con nombre de varón exista para los actores.

-Suéltame, idiota…- contesto con el rostro enrojecido y rogando que Elizaveta deje de mirar. Lejos de estar siquiera molesto, Alfred parecía disfrutarlo.

-Te cantaré una canción de cuna, amor.- apenas me susurra al oído, pero los sensores fujoshis de alto alcance de Elizaveta funcionan a mil. Momentos después, la húngara volaba por los aires con propulsión a chorro, pero a chorro de sangre. – Sabía que funcionaría. De otra forma no nos dejaría solos.

-¿Solos? – pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ese incidente del helicóptero me había vuelto tantito más… pervertido. La mirada de Alfred cambia completamente de una pícara y feliz a otra, triste. Esta siendo serio, como pocas veces en su vida.

-Arthur… ¿recuerdas algo sobre cuando eras pequeño?

-¿Eh? ¿Algo? – Mis ojos pasean por el cielo oscuro, como si la respuesta estuviese en la memoria de las estrellas.-Uhm… no realmente…

El bufido que abandona los labios de Alfred delata por completo ese sentimiento de frustración que lo carcome. No es egoísta, nunca lo sería conmigo. Sabe que hay alguna buena razón para que yo olvidase todo. Eso le duele… Alfred se mueve un poco indicando que se levantará, y al hacerlo toma mi mano para dirigirme a algún lugar alejado de los otros.

-¿Dónde vamos? – no obtengo respuesta alguna, más que los pasos firmes de mi novio contra el suelo lleno de ramas. Llegamos a algo parecido a una cueva con una tenue cortina de vapor.- ¿Un geiser? ¿Aguas termales?

-Arthur, tomaremos un baño.- No es una petición, es una orden. No es un "primero tú, después yo", sino un "será al mismo tiempo". Algo se remueve en mi vientre. ¿Mariposas? Eso es una forma linda de decirlo. Son hormonas que suben a mi cerebro, pelean con mi razón, me colapsaban y aturden. Aún no nos dimos nuestro primer beso como pareja y él… ¿él va a hacerme algo? Cuando me doy cuenta, ya está desnudo, esperándome dentro del agua.- ¿Vienes? Estás sucio y apestas a sangre.

Mira quién lo dice… eso es un atentado directo a mi orgullo. Decido cambiarme y durante todo el proceso, siento la mirada de Alfred sobre mí. Deslizo la camisa por los hombros, y lo difícil es quitarme el pantalón y los interiores. ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así, maldito yankee? Espero que el vapor oculte de alguna forma mi desnudez, pero es imposible…

-¿Por qué piensas que es algo malo, Arthur? – la pregunta me toma por sorpresa, me giro para enfrentarle, con los pies apenas tocando el agua caliente. Él está sumergido hasta la cintura, y me quedo mirando los músculos en su estómago. Es mucho más andrógino que yo, tiene más rasgos viriles y la verdad, no quiero siquiera imaginar cómo es su sexo. - ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de tu propio cuerpo?

-¡Yo no estoy avergonzado de nada! – contesto de forma nerviosa, y sucede lo que me temía. Está acercándose a mí, con el paso lento y seguro, los ojos fijos y los brazos listos para abrazarme. Bajo la mirada y me encuentro con lo que temía, cerrando los párpados frente a la imagen de su miembro. Sus manos me toman por los hombros, acariciándolos y descendiendo por mi piel, esculpiéndome hasta llegar a mi cadera y acercarme más a él. Rodea mi cintura con la derecha, mi espalda con la izquierda y sus labios presionan contra mi frente. Está siendo tanto sensual como fraternal. Mi amante y mi amigo. Es el Alfred que nadie conoce…

-Eres muy represivo, Arthur. – reconoce mientras me arrastra poco a poco, acariciándome con el agua que cae y recogiendo las gotas que quedan en mi piel con sus labios. Algo hierve en mi vientre.

-N-no ha-gas e-esto…- tartamudeo. ¿Qué me pasa? Esto es extraño, intenso, jodido y delicioso. Mis manos se aferran a sus hombros mientras él sigue con su trabajo. Ya no solo son sus labios que presionan mi piel, de rato en rato deja una mordida pequeña en mi cuello mientras acaricia mi cintura y en un acto reflejo mi cadera busca la suya para juntarse más.

-¿Ves que me deseas, pequeño? – pregunta el muy desgraciado luego de un rato. Estamos ya limpios de cualquier resto humano y en sus ojos me veo, distinto a la imagen en sus lentes: Diminuto, frágil, efímero…- Esto que sientes ahora Arthur, estas ansias por seguir y tocarme y descubrir algo más en mí, este deseo… es lo que yo siento cada minuto a tu lado y lo he sentido siempre. Ahora quiero que despiertes al mundo de los adultos entre mis brazos y muero por hacerte el amor. Pero por lo mismo que lo amo, voy a esperarlo señor Kirkland. -Guiña un ojo y se da el gusto de robarme un beso cortito de los labios.- Además sé que tienes preguntas en la cabeza y solo hoy he de contestarlas.

Tiene razón, hay muchas preguntas rondándome. Se sienta y al hacerlo me toma las manos. Cuando me doy cuenta tengo las rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera, su abdomen me sirve de asiento y sus piernas de espaldar… y no quiero mencionar el hecho de que su miembro choque con mi entrepierna. Tengo miedo, y a la vez estoy aprendiendo a desearle.

-Preguntas, ¿no? – Asiente.- Bien… primera pregunta… ¿qué significa ser un antídoto? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué nos persiguen ahora? ¿De dónde conoces a Gilbert? -se ríe. Eso no ha sido solo una pregunta.

-El proyecto _Psycho_ se desarrolló con la idea de crear asesinos consumados, los cuales resistirían cualquier clase de tortura, tendrían los sentidos hiperdesarrollados y la agudeza y agilidad de un halcón, la certeza de una flecha envenenada y la letalidad de un escorpión negro. Estos asesinos serían los guardias personales de los hijos de familias seleccionadas. Una de ellas, la más respetada en Inglaterra…- Toca la punta de mi nariz con el dedo índice.- La familia Kirkland.

-¿Mi familia?-pregunto.- Eso quiere decir que nos conocimos incluso antes de los ocho años…

-Exacto. De hecho fuimos comprometidos desde mucho antes de nacer. Al igual que muchos otros. En el caso de Gilbert, él es una excepción. Él contiene tanto el corazón de Elizaveta como el de Roderich. Nada raro que ambos intenten asesinar al otro por quedarse con Gilbert.

-¡Eso es terrible!

-Arthur, yo mataría sin pena ni asco a un tercero. – Me fijo y la cola del escorpión aparece tenuemente en su cuello. La sola idea de compartirme parece lastimarlo demasiado.- Eres mío. Eres el niño al que me destinaron. Es así con los asesinos, tenemos una segunda personalidad que está limitada por un trastorno psiquiátrico y no conformes con ello: con nuestro antídoto, es decir, la persona que tiene todos nuestros sentimientos y la única a la que somos capaces de amar.

-¿Amor? – Pregunto.- ¿Y tu familia? Siempre temí preguntarlo…

-A los asesinos nos separan ni bien nacemos. Las familias son solo un útero para nosotros. No conocemos a nuestros padres ni nos permiten establecer vínculos con nuestros hermanos. No podemos sentir nada por otro ser humano que no sea nuestro antídoto. En resumen: mi cabeza es incapaz de querer a alguien que no seas tú. Por eso te pedí que pensaras seriamente el asunto de ser mi novio…

Trago saliva de forma ruidosa.

-¿Y si te hubiese dicho que no? – pregunto con profundo temor. Confirma mi teoría.

-Me suicidaba. Respetaría tu decisión, pero no sería capaz de tolerarlo.

-¡Eres un idiota! – le grito molesto y noto la profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Hay más ahí.- En vez de obsesionarte con la muerte, ¡deberías atesorar tu propia vida, imbécil! ¿Acaso tu vida no vale nada?

Se ríe. ¡Yo diciéndole algo tan serio y se ríe! Entonces lo entiendo.

-Cuando éramos pequeños, esperaba por el día en el que conocería a mi prometido. Siempre sentí la falta de un abrazo, de cariño y de amor, y me decían que eso lo obtendría de ti, matando por ti. Cuando pude conocerte, me dijiste exactamente lo mismo. Que amara mi vida… que la amara porque si un día fuera a entregarla por ti y no le daba un valor…

-Sería un sacrificio vacío…- completo. Él asiente. – Pero… entonces… ¿qué pasó con mi familia? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Arthur… - junta su cuerpo desesperadamente con el mío y su abrazo se vuelve asfixiante.- Te amo. Te amo y no quiero que recuerdes algo como eso. Sólo voy a pedirte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Si un día escuchas el nombre de Scott Kirkland cerca… huye. Huye tan rápido como puedas y déjame peleando con él. Yo daré todo por ti, por tu tranquilidad.

-Pero…- Algo frío cae por mi espalda y sé que él está llorando. Ya no pregunto más, ya no quiero que él se lastime más por mí. Es poco lo sé y menos lo que entiendo de todo esto, pero si hay una sola cosa cierta es que amo a este chico.

Recojo su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme con caricias. Cuando al fin lo tengo frente a mí, cercano y mío como siempre ha sido, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me acerco para acariciar sus labios con los míos.

-No llores… Al…- le pido entreabriendo la boca y tomando su labio inferior. Es el primer paso en nuestro primer beso y somos el primer amor del otro. Luego de mi acto de valentía o atrevimiento, él toma mi nuca con una mano y con la otra mi barbilla, haciendo que baje un poco la mandíbula y le de paso a profundizar el beso. Su aliento cálido se infiltra por todos mis sentidos y su lengua baila dulcemente con la mía, enseñándole cómo debe ir ese ritmo nuevo para ambos.

-Mejor nos vamos, Arthur…- Susurra entre besos.- Tu situación es precaria, eres como un patito tentando a una anaconda dormida. Si no nos detenemos ahora, vas a salir embarazado, Kirkland.

-Un besito más y nos vamos. – ofrezco acercándole mis labios nuevamente mientras acaricio sus hombros. Me doy cuenta, él es muy fuerte y me gusta la sensación que queda en mis manos al apretarle los músculos cuando me besa. A pesar de ser nuevo en esto, entiendo lo que me dice con cada beso. No necesita hacer el amor conmigo para marcarme como suyo, lo he sido desde siempre.

Dicen que cuando besas a alguien, llevas su saliva en el cuerpo por cuatro meses. Desagradable… lo sé. O eso pensaba. Yo llevaría el veneno de Alfred en mi cuerpo de por vida, corriéndome por las venas y filtrándose en cada célula, diciendo a cada segundo cuánto lo amo.

* * *

**[†] ESCARLATA ES EL COLOR DE LA LOCURA [†]**

_**[Iván]**_

_Proyecto Psycho… llevado a cabo con el apoyo de la familia Kirkland…_

Camino con el paso seguro y pesado, arrastrando la cañería de metal ensangrentada. Llego a la mansión Kirkland, intentando ignorar la habitación que no fue abierta desde la masacre ocurrida años atrás y cuya historia es leyenda entre todos los asesinos.

_Encargado de crear a los asesinos más peligrosos del mundo y controlarlos con una distorsión de la realidad._

Scott me esperaba en la sala. Dejo el metal sobre un escritorio frente al pelirrojo de mirada cruel, casi salvaje y ansiosa de dolor. Lo admiro en todas sus dimensiones, pero más por su brutalidad.

-¿Lo encontraste? – pregunta, tomando la cañería entre los dedos y respirando los restos humanos que se desprenden de esta. Su guardia aparece, y pide un beso. Andrei ha vuelto de asesinar a alguien. Él lo aparta. – No, Andrei. Debes aprender a controlarte. Si no, te intoxicarás con tu propia ponzoña.

Está en sus manos, o más bien en sus labios salvar a ese chico con un beso, pero lo deja esperando. Nosotros no duramos mucho con la ponzoña y al rato necesitamos un poco de nuestro antídoto o morimos. No sé cómo Andrei tolera tanto.

-_Da_. Arthur creció bastante. – Informo y Scott me señala con la mirada un par de pastillas, una llave y un vaso de agua mientras evalúa a detalle los restos en el metal, deleitándose con el olor fresco de la agonía, disfrutando del sabor salado y a la vez dulce del sufrimiento ajeno. Ese hedor a muerte, es tan… tan… delicioso para él.

_Más que eso… Destruir familias e infancias que no volverán._

Por otro lado, yo tengo algo mejor que hacer en otra habitación. Alguien me espera.

-Ya volví… -murmuro acercándome al cuerpo pequeño que tiembla en una esquina, asustado y mirando con miedo. Está alucinando, completamente en otro mundo. Es mi antídoto. - Yao, vine a verte.

Yao me atraviesa con la mirada. Le dejo una pastilla en la boca tomando un sorbo de agua y junto los labios, sanándome de la ponzoña que corre por su cuerpo y obligando a mi pareja a ingerir la tableta que lo traería a la realidad, aunque fuese por poco.

-Deberías dejarlo. La psicosis cada vez es más fuerte.- Scott se entromete desde la puerta con el tono amargo.- Sabes que no vive en este mundo. Pero yo…

-Cállate. Así tenga solo dos minutos con Yao, estaré bien.

-Obviamente estarás bien.- Scott sonríe, está disfrutando el momento como el perfecto psicópata sádico que es. Necesita sufrimiento, necesita manipular a otros para obtenerlo. Lo obtiene, se embriaga en la amargura de alguien más, navega en el mar de angustia y ahoga a quien puede en sus miedos más profundos.- Yao está así por tu culpa, ¿o no, Iván? Estabas tan lleno de odio… y te corroía poco a poco. Entonces, conociste a Yao, creíste que alguien tan frágil como él podría manejarte y ahora míralo nada más. Seguro alucina en un mundo de pandas.

-Girasoles…- corrige mi antídoto, tocando la realidad poco a poco.- Mi mundo, nuestro mundo… el mundo que Iván me dio, está lleno de girasoles. Girasoles que me sonríen y son cálidos. Girasoles felices, como los ojos de Iván cuando me mira.

Derrotado por su ternura, lo levanto con delicadeza extrema. Tiene ese cuerpo frágil y atormentado que me pide ser protegido. Lo acuno como si fuese un niño.

-No lo entiendo, Scott…- Susurro.- Nosotros los "asesinos" terminamos enloqueciendo por esa bestia interna que llevamos y todos los "antídotos" terminan igual o peor que nosotros… ¿cuál es el punto de esto? ¿Por qué tu familia apoyó algo así? Y sobre todo… ¿por qué Arthur camina tranquilamente entre los demás si es el más peligroso de todos?

Scott enciende un cigarrillo que apagaría luego en la piel de Andrei, su mejor amigo, víctima y antídoto.

-Porque Arthur está dormido. Alfred logró encerrarlo dentro de su mente por años, pero ya va siendo hora de que despierte… y ambos juguemos juntos.

Prefiero ya no decir nada. He vuelto a la normalidad y solo quiero acariciar el rostro de porcelana de mi compañero de vida. Yao me sonríe tiernamente, como si el infierno no existiera, como si su felicidad fuese interminable… como si nosotros fueramos "normales". Normalidad es lo último que vamos a encontrar en este mundo donde los girasoles sonríen y las sombras se esconden.

-Iván.- me llama.

-¿Si?

-Sólo quiero que sepas… que en ese mundo de girasoles como en este, estamos juntos. – Sonríe cálidamente, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Tiene razón…

_No dejamos de ser humanos… ni de amarnos. _

* * *

_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, la verdad espero que se notase la personalidad manipuladora de Scott. Awww me alegra que este fic fuese bien aceptado por ustedes T-T mis lectores que adoro con mi pollicorazón. Yo no escribo bien, ustedes me leen bien que es otra cosa T-T _

_Aquí Vero anda feliz dando vueltitas, aprobé el peor año de medicina sin problemas, me voy de viaje a España a ver a mi novia (desde Bolivia, LOL) y al fin tengo un nuevo libro de Markus Zusak. Si me cae eso del 22-12-2012 creo que moriré feliz xD_

* * *

_**Mecanismos de defensa:**__ Aquellos que nuestra mente echa en marcha cuando algo nos jode por dentro y la moral nos dice "¡no lo hagas! Mejor busca una salida un poco más aceptable que matar a ese maldito"._

_-Supresión: Proceso por el cual se bloquea de forma indefinida aquel contenido que produce una confusión fatal, dando lugar a fobias de origen desconocido que asociamos a este evento. _

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, tomatazos, pasta, wurst, petición de parejas, consulta psiquiátrica o psicoanalisis: todo es bienvenido en forma de review o PM :3 gracias por confiar en mí. _

_Sólo por curiosidad me gustaría saber: En las parejas canon mencionadas en el capítulo 1 ¿quiénes crees que serían Antídotos y quienes Asesinos?_

_**Con amor: Vero Vortex. **_

_**Me dejas un review? :3  
(O uno de los pollitos de Gilbo muere en el sgte cap) ;3**_

_**Capítulo 3: Northern Lights**_

_Asesinos que vienen del norte**  
**_


End file.
